


Wünschen

by GuyOfShy



Series: Slices [2]
Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/F, Light Angst, Light Comfort too, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-Sibling Love, YuzuMei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Yuzu and Mei get twisted up and worried over one another after a kiss unlike any other. How they unwind themselves and each other following such an intimate event is a delicate process.





	Wünschen

Yuzu thought that nothing would ever make her feel as nervous as she did kissing Mei just now. She was wrong. Her speechlessness as she stared helplessly at Mei left her incredibly anxious and afraid of what to do next. She couldn’t think of a single word to say, much less the right one.

At least she wasn’t alone. Mei looked equally surprised, given by the way she held her fingers to her lips, unsure. Yuzu wondered why the kiss and their lips and her heart felt so different this time. Good. Embarrassed. Unsure. No, happy. Almost relieved. Was she shaking? She couldn’t tell.

With one hand drawn to her chest near her heart, trying to stem the flow of so many volatile feelings, Yuzu glanced at her other hand to find her fingers barely apart from Mei’s and indeed shaking a little. She wanted to reach for them. She wondered if that was what Mei wanted. Was Mei feeling all of those things too? What did Mei want right now? Yuzu panicked, remembering how many emotions Mei was caught between earlier today, now mixed with all of these sudden emotions. Who did she need right now at this moment? A friend, or family? Was a lover too much? Or someone else entirely; a stranger?

Yuzu took a breath and laid her hand over Mei’s this time, rather than intertwining their fingers. A smaller gesture that fell somewhere inbetween, so as not to alarm her. Maybe she wouldn’t even notice, though.

Mei glanced at their hands but didn’t say anything. Her blush persisted and she still looked worried. Words were lost on the both of them, mixed up with their feelings and slipping away every second. Mei’s eyes worried Yuzu again, however, and all she felt was concern for her.

“Mei? A-Are you okay now?”

She wasn’t. She was confused, since Yuzu was the one who was crying. That was how they had started kissing in the first place, after all, because Mei was trying to make sure she was okay. Then Mei realized that she meant the postcards. She was okay, but now… she didn’t know. She didn’t feel okay. Part of her was panicked and the other pleased. Yuzu’s hand felt nice and warm in her own. Mei felt like she was the one who was supposed to be asking Yuzu if she was okay, but Yuzu didn’t look scared anymore either as she asked about her wellbeing, only concerned, which made her heart pound. That was just like Yuzu, always bravely too concerned for others to take care of herself. It really was too kind of her: too kind to make Mei feel anything other than happy right now.

“I think. Thank you.” Mei tried her best not to look scared, either. She didn’t want to worry Yuzu.

Yuzu just smiled.

“Good,” she said while leaning forward again. The awkward motion was slowed by hesitation, which was what Mei felt through her entire body as Yuzu approached. She closed her eyes before the kiss, waiting to be swept along this new current, but felt the weight of Yuzu’s body leaning against her, her arms gently around her back and her head on her shoulder.

Panic gave way to relief.

“As long as you’re fine Mei, I’m fine too.”

“I’m fine.”

Mei managed to find those words to say, at least, while relaxing into Yuzu.

Relief turned into gratitude.

Mei lifted her arms around Yuzu and rested her chin on her shoulder, as close to her as she could manage in this position. She felt warm and safe. Yuzu must have known, somehow, because she didn’t let go.

Yuzu didn’t want to. She had lost sleep over imagining holding Mei like this and didn’t want to let her go. Her heart swam happily; it felt too much like a dream. She wished and prayed that she wasn’t, but even if she was, she held onto this moment and to Mei, not wanting to wake up. Mei was even hugging her back, too. Yuzu just hoped that Mei felt some kind of happiness from this, for whatever this hug meant to her.

But she didn’t want to overdo it, either, in this ambiguous, unfamiliar place they were caught together in. Yuzu let her arms fall free and slowly pushed away from Mei by her shoulders. Mei’s arms resisted coming free, surprising Yuzu, but Mei quickly let them go fearing that she was pushing herself onto Yuzu too far once again. Yuzu hesitated but resumed her parting, smiling at Mei as she came into view. Mei couldn’t find it in her to smile back, so she did the only other thing she wasn’t too scared to do at that moment and took Yuzu’s hands in her own again. She pulled them from her shoulders into her lap and held them between her own, squeezing them softly.

“I feel as though I should be the one thanking you,” she murmured, more quietly than she meant to.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yuzu said in the most comforting voice she could manage. Though Mei still stared at their hands, seemingly unsure about that. Yuzu lifted their hands up between them so that Mei was looking past them, drawn right into Yuzu’s eyes. “From now on though, you have to promise to let me know when something’s wrong. Because I promise that I’ll be here for you, to help you however I can. Okay?”

Mei’s natural reflex was to look away from Yuzu’s fierce eyes but she found herself unable to. She thought of their hands for some reason, already clasped together, and thought of the other day when Yuzu had found her crying. Yuzu had been there for her then, too. And then, Mei realized that Yuzu was answering her question from that same moment, of who she could lean on for support, and she felt happy. Happier than she felt when Yuzu hugged her. Mei wanted to hug her again, but remembered that she was waiting on an answer, and nodded.

“Mei.”

Mei flinched from how strongly Yuzu said her name, but relaxed when she unfurled their hands to link them together again.

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”

Yuzu smiled again, happy with that answer and how much more relieved Mei looked. Yuzu lowered their hands onto the bed, then exhaled loudly. Her shoulders dropped and she looked at the postcards strewn across the floor, reminding her of how scattered their own feelings were.

“It’s been a long day,” she sighed, smiling at Mei. “What do you say to calling it a night?”

“I would like that,” said Mei, returning a small grin of her own.

Gratitude melted into affection.

Yuzu stood to start picking up all of the cards. She felt a familiar resistance as she did so… Mei’s hand followed her own, reluctant to let go.

Affection was lost for longing.

And through longing, the two looked back as their hands slipped from one another as gently as they could have, and shared a glance that inspired happiness in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I said I wasn’t going to post another Citrus fic until the anime ended? Well, that sure didn’t last long. Episode 6 GOT me. How could I _not_ want to write something after that? For once I finished a fic quickly (shoutout to Yutaka Hirasaka; I listened to his amazing song [“Letter”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqMgDFE-zMw) non-stop while writing this fic), though as usual I hesitated to upload it for a long time because I’m nervous. I mean I like this one and it makes sense to me when I read it, but I’m still worried. So, please let me know what you think!
> 
> I haven’t watched past episode 6 yet (I can’t handle a week’s worth of anxiety) so I’m not currently feeling urged to write more, but whenever I do binge it all I’ll definitely come back, and this time with fluff. Until then! Thank you so much for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
